


【授权翻译】a missing piece

by LeeZing



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 很长一段时间里，他们一动不动地站在那，紧握着彼此的手，深深地看着对方。（在十四的世界里对抗大boss之前的遗失的片段）





	【授权翻译】a missing piece

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a missing piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539478) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> 作者语：我就是愚蠢又冲动地萌上这俩了。在看这集的时候喊了足够多遍的“快亲下去”之后我觉得我还是写出来比较好。  
> 译者语：由一个底子是黑的次卡萨献上的blow job, 注意避雷。这个太太想上树的心无比坚定所以如果你觉得你看到了海士那都是错觉【。 我踏马都把自己给翻硬了……希望会好吃。

很长一段时间里，他们一动不动地站在那，紧握着彼此的手，深深地看着对方。海东的表情被他好好地掩藏起来，不可阅读，但他正粗重地呼吸着，而这绝不是因为用力过度之类的原因。士见过他闯了比这大得多的祸都没有显得气喘吁吁。但紧紧抓着他的感觉很对，而且倾过去吻他显得如此容易。如此容易。

在他能好好考虑理由之前，士已经这么干了。有那么一瞬间海东完全愣住了，但很快他张开了嘴，舌头用力蹭过士的嘴唇。这感觉……没能让他对上任何一段回忆，但仍然很熟悉。士用他空出来的那只手紧抓住海东的皮带扣，把他拉近，海东踉跄了一下但没有停下。

亲吻的感觉很好。海东的嘴巴温暖、潮湿，而他的舌头和士的较量着，就好像他要证明些什么东西，或者是他要在失去机会前偷走他能偷的任何东西。他闭着眼睛亲吻着。不知道为什么，这幅画面很美好。

士把他拉到最近的一棵树后面，以防慎或者春香在他们完事之前就醒了过来。海东在他的背撞上树干的时候小小地喷笑出来。

“你够慢的。”他说。

“有人一直不好好给我信号。”士反驳道。他又吻了海东，现在他们像在一个频道上了，因为海东吻了回来，没有说些别的不服气的话。士让自己整个人和海东紧密地贴在一起，倾向前去吻他，在嘴唇被海东咬住的时候颤抖着。他还是觉得这样做很对，不知道为什么，也不太回忆得起来。但是这的确告诉了他很多海东之所以一直防碍着他的理由，对吧？海东清楚他们之间的关系，而且等着他自己弄明白。

当他从这个吻中抽离开的时候，海东看起来既紧张又不敢置信，而且满怀希望。鉴于他们要去拯救夏蜜柑、阻止十四，他们没有多少时间了。但他们还能抽出几分钟，毕竟这件事也很重要。

“你知道吧，”士说，嘴巴弯成一个小小的微笑，“我还是没吃过海参。”他把一只手伸到他们之间，往下探去，一把握住海东的裤裆，揉弄着。

海东呻吟着，身子弯向他。

“那让我帮你克服它吧。”他说，手急切地解开牛仔裤的纽扣。他渴望的样子看起来几乎好笑了，但士没说出口。如果他说了的话又会引起他们之间更多的争吵，而且或许会把海东气跑，那他们之间摇摇欲坠的合作关系就会再次瓦解。而士刚发现这种关系正是他想要的。

所以士什么都没说，他跪下了。海东的阴茎跟他很相衬，修长的，而且他已经很硬了。士脑海里突然浮出“他总是很容易高潮”这个评价，希望着能分清这个评价来自他想当然的印象还是一段记忆。他舔舔嘴唇然后往上看，海东看着他。

“继续。”海东说，声音沙哑着。

“我都让你等了这么久了，”士说，“你就不能再耐心一点？”他伸手去触碰他，轻抚着丝绒般光滑的皮肤，海东的阴茎在他手指下跳动着。他用手握住它，缓慢地挤压着。海东哽咽着发出一声呜咽。

士倾向前去舔他，品尝着他皮肤上微弱的麝香味的咸，舌头在龟头和柱身交界的突起处弹动着。每一次微小的动作都让海东颤抖，愈加明显地喘息着。这已经足够让士开始思考当他真的被吸的时候究竟还站不站得住。

好吧，对于这点，只有一个验证的方法。士张开嘴，用嘴唇包裹着海东的龟头。

“唔——”海东呻吟着，放在士肩上的两只手抓紧了。士哼哼着，满意于自己的成果。他埋下头，把它吞得深了点。鉴于他已经觉得吞了很多了，于是他决定用手服侍柱身，因为如果他要吞下全部他将会噎住。然而如果这样不能满足海东的话那就太糟了。

倒不是说他真的有在担心这个。海东喘息着，呻吟出他的名字，大腿都在颤抖。这很令人高兴，真的。

然后士抬起眼，发现海东正看着他，脸颊红着，眼睛睁得大大的。

绝对的。绝对的令人高兴。

海东设法放开了他的肩膀，转而握住他的手，引导着他轻抚着柱身。士任由海东抓着他的手抚弄了几下，以此来掌握他喜欢的节奏，然后试着用嘴巴跟上手的动作。唾液沿着柱身流下，把它弄得又湿又滑。它的味道变得更明显了，苦味在士的舌头上蔓延开。

“操，”海东呻吟着，“士，就这样，天，拜托别停下，拜托——”

“嗯唔。”士向他保证。他才不会在这种时候停下，在他把海东弄得像这样支离破碎，发出渴求的声音，努力支撑自己站住以致于大腿都在颤抖的时候停下。他用力地吞咽，把头垂得更低让自己吞得更深一点，继续把海东吸进嘴里。操，这听起来太下流了。感觉也很下流，不过是在好的方面。

海东发出的声音已经不再是词语了，只是单纯的无助的恳求，臀部抽动着就像他想抽插但又阻止了自己。他撑不了多久了，对吧？很好。

他高潮了，伴随着一声安静的、虔诚的啜泣，他的阴茎在士的嘴里跳动着，射出来的精液几乎多到吞不下——但也只是几乎。精液尝起来是苦的，而且在他舌头上的感觉很奇怪，但士还是吞下去了，因为他可不会半途而废然后留给海东事后唧唧歪歪的机会。而且他喜欢在他做这事的时候海东发出的声音，他一副完全崩坏了的样子，甚至不能假装他没有。

他退后，露出一个笑容，对自己的成果很满意。海东看起来都要哭了。

“开心了？”士问。

海东抓着他的衣领把他拉起来，深而用力地吻他。那尝起来肯定不怎么好，但他看起来毫不在意。

“那你怎么办？”他问，手伸下去，隔着裤子握住士的阴茎。

“你可以先欠着我。”士说，手握住他的腰停下了他的动作，“我们得先去救夏蜜柑。还有你的哥哥。”

愧疚在海东的脸上一闪而过，他仿佛忘记了他们在这是要做什么的，但这持续得不久。他的表情柔和了，他点点头。

“你有计划吗？”

“当然。”想吻他的冲动再次强烈了起来，于是士这么干了，虽然只是简单的一吻。他们可以的，他们能成为一支好队伍。

“走吧。”


End file.
